Koi no Tsukinowa
by Trixie Payne
Summary: The gang is in high school and a lot is happening to them. Kagome is a hanyou, which means Inuyasha isn't the only one. Sesshoumaru finds his icy heart melting to a certain pretty girl. Alternate Universe Pairings InuyashaxKagome SessxOC SangoxMiroku
1. Prolog

An Inuyasha Fan Fiction  
  
Koi no Tsukinowa-  
Love is like the Ring around the Moon  
© 2003/08/20  
  
Prolog  
  
Disclaimer: Achi Ike Yo Chigau no Jigoku do Watashi own Inuyasha! Wakatta? I am only writing the disclaimer for this story once.  
  
A/N: I have been feeling depressed lately, and writing is the only thing I can do to keep my mind sane. I am not going to lie about the type of person I am and I certainly know that I am loved. But I am mainly writing to keep my self from slipping into the depression I had once long ago. The depression where I try to o.d. on some pills, or slit my wrists and watch the blood, Don't think I am kidding, to all my friends who recognize this penname I do love and care about you. I promise I won't commit suicide, I care too much a bout you guys to loose you all not to mention my two kitties here beside me. . Sorry I didn't mean to babble, this is only the prolog to the story and therefore it is the reason it is only a paragraph long.  
  
The city was covered by black clouds, pouring down rain upon the people down below. A figure in a black cloak walked down the middle of the street as others seek shelter. A few strands of long silver blue hair hung out from the cloak as it slipped down to the boy's shoulders. The boy's name was Inuyasha, and he stood looking up at a shrine. The Higurashi Shrine loomed before him in the dark, he silently went up the steps and stood before the Goshimboku tree. The silence was broken when he heard a soft voice coming from a window, next to a neighboring tree. Inuyasha crept over to the tree and listened to the soft voice of the girl inside. "Math I hate math." Inuyasha shook his head and went back down the steps heading for home. The rain had stopped finally not that a certain hanyou cared. Inuyasha stopped once again this time in front of a mansion a couple of streets over from the shrine. He sighed and went inside the walled grounds. At last after a long time he was home. He was finally home.for now.  
  
A/N: Please read and review, I accept anons too. Next up Chapter One: A New Toy. I really am sorry about the babble..I have just been sick of staying in this prison I call home.being grounded from your two best friends sucks so bad..*walks off and turns on Pennywise's Fuck Authority song.feeling depressed again* I hate my room. 


	2. A New Toy

An Inuyasha Fan Fiction  
  
Koi no Tsukinowa-  
Love is like the Ring around the Moon  
© 2003/08/21  
  
A New Toy  
  
A/N: I would like to apologize for the previous authors note yesterday. I was depressed and feeling sick to my stomach. I am in a much better mood having spoke to a friend of mine who (some year in the great future) is going to be my psychiatrist.or shrink w/e ANY ways.I feel much better since I have spoken to her (for free at the moment.I swear once she gets the certificate she is probably charge me double than what her other clients will have to pay.) well on with chapter one. Oh and don't freak out about Rin-chan's age, I had to make her a few years older so that she can attend the same school as Inuyasha. I think its exp. later on though. Oh and there is a small glossary at the end of the chapter with all the Japanese words I used. *Walks off humming and singing Concrete Blonde's Bloodletting (the Vampire Song)* I got the ways means to New Orleans, I'm going down by the river where it's warm and green. I'm gonna have a drink and walk around, I got a lot to think a bout..  
  
~*~ = Time passing or a new scene.  
  
Kagome yawned and rolled over in her bed, glancing sleepily at her alarm clock as she did. Bolting up right she cursed softly, I am so going to be late again. She ran to the bathroom and took a very quick cold shower to wake herself up and then ran back to her room to hurry and get dressed. Finally at a quarter to nine she was ready to leave for school. I am so glad I did track for a year. She thought happily as she began to sprint to school making it just as the warning bell rang. She quickly composed herself and walked into her first class.study hall. She took her seat and tiredly looked out the window. You would think that they would let us all have the extra hour of sleep since no one does anything in this stupid class anyways. Hello and who do we have here? She thought as she saw a boy walk to the school. His long black hair flowed down his back and glistened in the sun. She sat up and looked with a bit more interest, since after all she ran the school she deserved to know who he was and to what limits she could control him.  
  
So this is Hitotsuboshi (Morning and Evening Stars) High, I am going to have an interesting year. I just know it. Inuyasha thought gravely as he entered the office and got his class list. He glanced down and sighed he had study hall first period, then math, science, history, finally as the last class of the day P.E. Oh joy I have phys ed as my last class.I won't have to worry about my weight since you basically can't eat before you work out anyways.. Looks like I won't be eating at school. He laughed as he walked out of the office I won't have to worry about being poisoned by the caf. He walked down the hall searching for room 503, which didn't take him long to find it. Just as he was about to open the door he heard a familiar voice call out to him, "Onii-chan!" Inuyasha turned to see his little adopted sister Rin call out to him. "Rin-chan what are you doing here?"  
  
Rin came to a halt beside him and smiled up at him. "Why onii-chan don't be surprised. My classes are in the building beside this one I am just passing through it when I saw you. Will you eat lunch with me if no one else will?" "I will think about it. Now Onee-chan get to class mom will not be happy if you miss anything on our first day of school." Rin nodded and began to run down the hall, "Hai nii-chan Ja!" Inuyasha shook his head as his sister quickly ran to her Grade 8 class held in the Grade 8 building. He then turned back and faced the door...taking a deep breath he opened it...and walked inside.  
  
Kagome looked to the door that had just opened and smiled as the boy with long black hair entered the room. She could instantly feel something about him but could not place it. Oh well I will figure it out later. "Class" Mr. Jinnbouko called out as he tried (and failed) to get the classes attention. "We have a new student his name is Inuyasha Fushigi. Will some one please volunteer to show him around the campus?" Mr. Jinnbouko looked around at all the students trying to find some one who was actually awake, (A/N: Yepp...Everyone was taking advantage of the hour by getting some Z's. I had a class like this once.in fact I had a semester of classes like this one.ANY ways.) his eyes rested on Kagome. "Miss. Higuer..." "Hai Mr. Jinnbouko." Kagome said snapping out of her thoughts and sat up straight, as well as unknowingly volunteering. "Arigato, you may leave and take your things with you. As I am sure you will take the whole period to show him around." Hunh...Show who what is he talking about.oh no... I must have said I would show this looser around the school. Oh well at least I get out of class early. All I have to do is dump this looser and I am free.  
  
She is pretty cute... I am glad she volunteered to show me around. It's not everyday you get to be shown around by a girl like her. Inuyasha stared at Kagome taking in her black medieval shirt and her black shorts. He looked at her face and noticed a serious pissed off look. Uhhhh.I hope I wasn't staring at her for a long time.  
  
What the fuck is he doing, and why the hell does he keep STAREING at me for. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Inuyasha's soft violet eyes seemed to focus after a moment and he opened his mouth to speak but was cut off. "Never mind hentaisha." She snapped pushing past him, "let's go or are you going to stand there like a jack ass and eat flies?"  
  
Inuyasha snapped his mouth shut and followed her, o-kay I take back what I thought a few minutes ago.this is going to suck. but she is still pretty cute.He blinked and looked around the hallway trying to figure out where she went when he felt something connect with his head.  
  
"HELLO EARTH CALLING STUPID ASS!" Kagome yelled, geeze this one is not to bright is he.still he is kinda cute.doesn't mean I am gonna let him off easy just because he is cute. Kagome smiled a bit as she walked by some other girls who were cowering against some lockers. "Move it dog boy." She snapped and then turned to look at the girls again as Inuyasha clenched his fists and walked over to her. "Move it a long little girls unless you want to pay me a loitering fee?" the girls quickly moved past the two, one whispered to the other, "looks like Kagome has a new toy." Kagome smirked and sprinted over to the one that had spoken. In two seconds she had her in a choke hold, "You got something to say?" The girl (who was turning kinda blue) shook her head no. "Good now get out of my sight. Before you become my new toy."  
  
Inuyasha watched all this with interest well feign interest. How dare that bitch call me dog boy, she doesn't even know I am a hanyou. or does she. it doesn't matter no one calls me dog boy and lives. "Kagome, what did you call me?" he asked as she walked back over to him. "None of your fucking business dog breath." She replied with a smirk.  
  
Kagome blinked and looked at the ceiling trying to figure out where the hell she was and why the fuck she was there. A lady walked over and looked down at her. "Well it looks like you will be fine except of course for that shiner you got. You should thank Inuyasha he found you knocked out in the hall way." She growled softly and sat up, "Where is he." The nurse blinked and pointed to the window, where Inuyasha's eyes went wide as saucers when she glared at him.  
  
Shit. she woke up. man today sucks.Inuyasha tore his face away from the window and began to sprint down the hall only to come face to face with a. look alike? "Kagome ummm look its nice to see you're awake. Heh you uhhhh feel better?" The girl just blinked and looked blank. after a few moments of Inuyasha's nervous banter she got the picture. (A/N: Aww poor slooooooow Kikyo.) "Oh you must mean my cousin. I am Kikyo Aitsu" She held out her hand causing Inuyasha to hit the floor, "Please don't hit me." Kikyo blinked, "hit you? Oh you must be the guy that gave my cousin the shiner." Now it was Inuyasha's turn to blink... "Cousin?"  
  
"INUYASHA I AM GONNA KICK YOUR ASS AND FRY IT IN BUTTER TILL ITS BURNT AND CRISPY THEN I AM GONNA." Kagome trailed off as a couple of teachers looked out their doors. Kagome smiled for a second till they went back inside. Then she ran down the hall to Kikyo and Inuyasha. I am so gonna make him pay for this. although I got to admit he is the first to actually strike back at me."Inuyasha."  
  
Oh Kami help me.Inuyasha smiled and turned answering sweetly. "Yes." Kikyo stepped in front of Inuyasha.. "Now cousin I thought you were taking anger man.man.man.uh... management classes?" (A/N: heh heh ^^) Kagome slugged Kikyo right between the eyes and then hit her once more breaking her nose. "Dear sweet cousin I think you should see the nurse for that." Kikyo stood cross-eyed for a moment before answering. "You may be right cousin I will go and see the nurse. Catch you late Inuyasha. See you cousin." Inuyasha looked at Kikyo as she left a bloody trail behind her and shook his head. Maybe I can get some information off her. He thought as the lunch bell rang. He then turned to Kagome who was smiling as she stood. her nose touching his.  
  
"If you ever touch me again I will make your death very painful. Also if you so much as breathe look at me of walk near me you will end up much like my dyslexic, deranged, and mental cousin." She spoke in a serious tone before going all light hearted as the halls began to fill with students... "Got it?" she asked as Inuyasha meekly shook his head yes. She then walked down the hall snapping at Miroku who accidentally brushed his hand against her chest as he "supposedly" was waving to Sango. "HENTAI!" She screamed and slapped him. not to mention giving him a nose bleed. Sango tapped Miroku's shoulder indicating that she was behind him... not in front of him.  
  
~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru walked over to the trees in the school yard and spotted his little sister Rin speaking to an older girl about his age. He walked over and looked down at Rin, "Rin did you get lunch yet?" he asked ignoring the other girl for a moment. "Hai Sesshoumaru..." The girl turned not liking the fact that she was being ignored. "Hello." She spoke in a soft tone almost like a light summer breeze. Sesshoumaru turned to her and spoke, in his usual manner, "Anata no namae wa nan desu ka?" "My name is Chikara-Amai Kiraa, but please call me Chi." Sesshoumaru looked her over before turning to look some where else. Her name fits her.still what is a girl like her doing hanging out with my chatty little sister?  
  
He turned and looked for Rin and the girl.Chi and found them walking over to the caf, chatting like they had always known each other. His mouth dropped open in surprise but he quickly closed it as a voice drifted in the breeze, "We wouldn't want others to think you were catching flies do you?" Chi. that girl.thinks she knows everything. telling me to shut my mouth.grrr.Sesshoumaru turned and walked over to the tables nearby and sat down. As usual he still had that no emotion look.  
  
Chi laughed and looked down at Rin who was a couple of inches shorter than her, "So Rin-chan tell me more about your family." Rin nodded and began to chatter away about her two brothers and her mom and dad, as they waited in line at the caf. Chi just nodded as she listened to her new friend talk. After a few moments she looked over to a bunch of kids gathered around two people that had begun a match of the lungs. Chi's gold/ green blue eyes tried to figure out who was screaming at whom and why with out letting Rin know she had stopped listening to her.  
  
"Inuyasha." Chi heard Rin say as she glanced at Rin who by now figured out what Chi was doing and looked at the fighting duo. Just then a very loud and familiar voice reached Chi's ears. "Kagome." she whispered softly. (A/N: Just to let you know Chi is very soft spoken even if she were to scream at you her voice would only be as loud as your normal speaking voice. *Shrugs* what can I say she is just a soft spoken person. Oh and if you haven't figured out by now.*Thinks of a certain friend* the caf is the cafeteria. Well back to the story.) "Kagome." She whispered and shook her head, why little sister must you pick on everyone. I hope someone will meet you someday and be your match. You really need to change.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome was seething as well as glaring at Inuyasha who has accidentally bumped into her, and spilt some juice on her top. "I told you not to come near me." she screamed angrily.Inuyasha just stared at her trying not to get livid. Inuyasha just shook his head and smiled down at her, "Fucking akuma abazureon'na achi ike yo." He sneered and walked away from her. Kagome stood there for a few moments trying to figure out what the hell just happened. Then she stalked off to go find his ass and lay it on him. She and her cursing could be heard coming unfortunately neither Inuyasha nor Kikyo heard her coming. She came to a halt as she saw her cousin being all nice to Inuyasha and actually holding a conversation. She stuck out her tongue in disgust. It usually never happened people got tired of her nice and goody two shoes cousin and left her after two minutes.  
  
Demo. it seemed to her that they had been talking for a while. Kagome smiled I know just what to do. She thought as a wicked plan formed in her mind. She took her hair out of its pony-tail holder and let it free, then she made sure to take off her favorite necklace and safely put it in her pack. Then she took out her mirror and lip gloss to apply it. Finally after a few moments she looked like Kikyo's identical twin sister. right down to her beauty mark on her nose. which most people thought Kikyo had a wart since it was on the tip of her nose.Kagome wrinkled her nose in disgust.I wish I didn't have to do the mark.but if this is going to work I have to. "Hello yes Kikyo, I was calling to inform you." Kagome said in a fake voice and watching Kikyo walk off leaving Inuyasha alone.  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes and leaned back against the tree he was sitting under (A/N: Yes Under deal with it. ^^) well at least I got some information on her. I kinda feel bad about what I did to her but she didn't need to be such a abazureon'na to me. Soon he realized he was no longer alone. With a sigh he opened his eyes, "Kikyo I thought you had something else to do?" "Well I did and I finished it all ready. Demo I can't remember what I did though." Kagome as Kikyo sat down beside Inuyasha, and looked at him. "What were we talking about?" she asked trying to keep her curiosity out of her voice. "Well we were talking about Saturday and what a boring day it is going to be." He said in a sleepy voice. Geeze this chick is a baka!'  
  
So they were talking about Saturday this is going to be even better than I thought. I so hope he says yes. "So would you like to go hangout at the mall, maybe I can convince my cousin to come?" she asked sweetly. "I don't think your cousin will come but sure I guess we can hangout." Kagome smiled and stood up as the bell for the last class rang, "Perfect.I will see you at the mall at noon." She said before hurrying off to her Drama class. I am so glad I have been taking drama for a long time. She wiped off the make up she used and brushed her hair back into a pony-tail and just in time too. because Inuyasha walked into the hall way the same time Kikyo came out of a room.  
  
I can't wait for Saturday, I get to see him get stood up by Kikyo. Poor sap. he really should do his research on people, everyone knows Kikyo has never dated anyone.well except that one jerk Kouga.but she deserved what happened. After all teen pregnancy is not a good thing and the fact that she got HIV from him.Kagome shuddered as she took her seat in the auditorium, I am so glad I turned him down. I shouldn't talk ill of the dead and dying. But what ever I hate my cousin so, I just feel bad for Gin, she's two years old and constantly in the hospital for treatment.I wonder if she will live long enough to turn three. I really should stop by her adoptive parent's house to see her, after all as much as I don't want to admit it, she is family. She and Kikyo along with Kaede are the only family I have living. Everyone else died in the fire. Kagome wiped a tear away from her face and set the script she had been reading down, as the teacher Mr. Oberle called roll. ~*~ Japanese Words I use (in Alpha order) ~*~ Akuma - Devil Abazureon'na - Bitch Achi Ike yo - Get Lost Aitsu- Creep Amai - Sweet Anata no namae wa nan desu ka? - What is your name? Arigato- Thank you Baka- Fool; Stupid; Idiot; moron Chikara- Strength, Power Chikara-Amai - Sweet Strength/Power Demo - But Fushigi - Mystery Gin- Silver Hai- Yes Hentaisha - Perverted person. Hitotsuboshi- Morning and Evening Stars Inu- dog Itai- Ouch, Ow. Kami - God Kiraa - Killer Ja or Ja ne - see ya! (Informal) Onii-chan- Brother Onee-chan- Sister  
  
A/N: Well another chapter down, and several more to go.But I am only going to update if I get some reviews. So just press the little button and review. ^^ I accept anon reviews too. Please review! And Anna-chan if it's just you that reviews.o.o I thank you before hand. Also I am taking suggestions and. *gulp* Flames. Also Mr. Oberle is a kick ass Drama and Stage Craft class Teacher. No Joke, I haven't had him for Stage Craft but I did for a short time as a Drama student. Kudos and Bravado to Mr. O, or Goober as some call him ^^. Just to clear something up, yes Kagome and Inuyasha have temporarily switched personalities since Kagome is being a bitch instead of Inuyasha. Yes Inuyasha fight back as Kagome fights back against him. Oh *sounds like Uncle from Jackie Chan Adv) one more thing next chapter is called Jashin no Itsudemoyde- Wicked Heart Come When You're Ready.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha is an ass! Inuyasha: I am not an ass I'm an Inu. Kagome: Who Cares?  
  
Umm... Guys none cares. As I was saying before I was interrupted, Chapter two will be uploaded when I get some reviews. *gets hit with a shoe* ITAI! INUYASHA, KAGOME YOU HAD BETTER RUN BEFORE I RIP BOTH YOUR HEADS OFF YOUR BODIES. *Chases after Kagome and Inuyasha.gets knocked out by Kagome, and thrown against a wall by Inuyasha*  
  
Inuyasha & Kagome: Read & Review! Ja ne! 


	3. Wicked Heart

An Inuyasha Fan Fiction  
  
Koi no Tsukinowa-  
Love is like the Ring around the Moon  
© 2003/08/24  
  
Jashin no Itsudemoyde-  
Wicked Heart Come When You Are Ready.  
  
A/N: Well lets see.*Looks at those who reviewed.* A few people kindly reviewed and to those who did arigato. I would like to take this time to personally thank each and everyone of you, however I have a schedule to keep, after all I shall soon begin college, therefore I am broke and short of change.*laughs and smiles* I meant time. So on with the story. oh and a word to for the wise. Nothing is as it seems! One more thing, here is the screen names for the chat room that Kagome goes into later. *Walks off to bug a certain Kyuuketsuki*  
  
YashMan109- Inuyasha HanrinHanyou- Kagome HeartThrobHoushi- Miroku FluffMister- Sesshoumaru HirunoTsuki -Sango ItoshiiSesshiIkuzo-Jaken  
  
~*~ = Time passing or a new scene.  
  
Kagome yawned as she tossed her forever black pack on her bed and grabbed her bath stuff. I think tonight I will go and walk around. I haven't done that in awhile. She sat in the bath thinking about where she would go that night. Even as she walked back to her room in her black towel she thought and argued in her mind about later that evening. Finally she just shook her towel dried hair.and walked over to the window and opened it. Looking out the window she could see the sunlight feebly shine down on the well house and ground surrounding it. It also shone half heartedly on the Goshimboku. Tonight what ever I do... I hope I have fun.she thought as she put on a black crop top and short shorts, just before she sat on the windowsill to comb out her hair. After a few moments she closed her ashen blue grey eyes and leaned against the window.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the shrines steps where once again his troubled mind led him just like the night before. He looked around him and found just as before the place deserted. Oh well.I am glad it is deserted this way when the sun sets.he thought and closed his soft violet eyes and soaked up the last of the suns rays.his thoughts just finishing as the sun set just to the west of him.  
  
Kagome opened her light turquoise eyes and brushed a few of her tawny red gold hair away from her face as she jumped in to the tree near her window.  
  
Inuyasha blinked his nose picking up the scent of another. he blinked his gorgeous gold eyes and walked forward to the Goshimboku, which after all was the reason he came to the shrine.right? He certainly didn't come to pick up a wandering scent.still he couldn't help but feel intrigued by it. not only was it the scent of another but it was female no less.  
  
Kagome leaned against the Goshimboku not having picked up Inuyasha's scent sense she was upwind from him. A first sight one would thinks she had fallen asleep against the tree, but at second glance one would realize she was deep in thought about something.  
  
Inuyasha paused upon seeing another one with oketsu, another of Inu Youkai Chishio to be precise. He felt captivated by her ears since they were so very much like his own, even her voice held his attention.  
  
Kagome had begun to sing softly, as she stood under the tree, Let me be with you. She continued to sing the opening song to her favorite anime Chobits, as soft as she could. Futari ga kitto deaeru youna mahout wo kakete. (Casting a spell to make sure they meet.) Ryoute wo sotto kasanete hora hohoemu kara. (They place their hands atop one another's and see, they smile.) Honto no kimochi kizukanai furi shite... (Pretending not to realize their true feelings...) Totsuzen futari... (And the two suddenly...) ...koi ni ochitano. (...fall in love.) Let me be with you She sang with a touch of sadness in her as her mind told her that she was and always will be alone. Let me be with you Let me be with you She leaned completely against the tree and wrapped her arms as far around it as she could her voice choked with tears. Dakishimetai noni. (I want to embrace only you.) Let me be with you He mind raced with thoughts, I wish I could find the one for me and only me... Let me be with you Then maybe I wouldn't treat others like such a abazureon'na. Let me be with you  
  
Inuyasha stood silently his mind thinking about a few of the episodes he had seen of the show and personally believed the main guy.Hideki was much like Miroku.(A/N: If you have seen this anime.it is really good by the way watch it if you haven't seen it.but any ways what I wanted to say is Hideki's Japanese voice is Miroku's voice actor.^^ and yep Hideki is a perv!) He shuddered a bit when she sang Dakishimetai noni. He couldn't understand why he even came to the shrine in the first place but felt his heart must know why.  
  
Kagome turned away from the tree and wiped her face."Kuso, That song will never happen for me. I am the only mutt out there in this cruel world." She looked up at the sky that had become dotted with stars and then turned when she heard footsteps.  
  
Inuyasha walked forward stepping noisily to let the girl know he was there. He had no idea what to say to her when he got close to her and just kinda stared wide eyed and opened mouthed.  
  
"Ano. Anata no namae wa nan desu ka?" she asked softly as her eyes roamed his body and rested on his ears, I just want to touch them, I want to see if this Kokoii Bishounen is real.  
  
Is this Bijin for real or am I dreaming a wonderful dream.Inuyasha smiled and replied sort of shyly, "My name is." he paused for a moment. if this is a dream, I don't want to know, "Yasha. May I ask what yours is?"  
  
Kagome smiled in return, "Hai, my name is Hanrin. What brings you to the shrine?" She asked sitting down on the ground, and looking up at the sky once more as she awaited her answer.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged and replied in a sleepy tone, "When I was little I used to come here and visit the tree, for some reason I felt like it was calling for me for some reason. Then I moved away, but for some reason I always felt like it was still calling me.Now I am back and still trying to figure it out. What about you?" Why the hell do I keep saying for "some reason". I am such a baka!  
  
Kagome stood up and faced him her smile fading from her lips and her eyes growing sad, "I come here to commit to memory my family, some time ago they were murdered. I was in this very tree when it happened and all I can remember from that day is a white light surrounding me and then the sight of my family." Kagome shook her head and then looked at him, "It's the only place surprisingly where I can find peace."  
  
Inuyasha stared at her and admired how she seemed to have a strong will, they chatted for a while longer until Inuyasha realized the time and cursed. "I have to go now; my family will be upset if I stay out any longer." He looked up at the sky.  
  
Kagome nodded "I understand, you should hurry home to them." She closed her eyes and tilted her head upwards, and spoke once more this time she spoke in English, "I shall always be alone."  
  
Inuyasha stepped forward and touched her face with his hand softly, replying in English as well as his fingers rested on her lips, "No, you are not alone anymore. I will be there for you!" Turning quickly before she could respond he ran down the steps and took off. I hope I can make that a promise to her, more importantly I hope I can keep it.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes with a flash as soon as he finished speaking. NANI HE UNDERSTOOD ME??? She looked around her trying to figure out where the hell he went. She hurried into her room and flipped on her computer deciding that she would hang out in her favorite chat room to help calm her nerves.  
  
~*Anime Chat*~  
  
(Enter HanrinHanyou, exit BlueRose74) Welcome to Anime Chat, Talk about your favorite Anime or whatever!  
  
HeartThrobHoushi: Greetings Lady HanrinHanyou! HanrinHanyou: Ano. Greetings Houshi man! (Enter: YashMan109, FluffMiester,ItoshiiSesshiIkuzo) FluffMiester- DAMN YOU STOP FOLLOWING ME I AM NOT GOING TO GIVE YOU MY PHONE NUMBER!!! YashMan109- Geeze Fluffy I didn't know you cared. FluffMiester- Stuff it Mutt! HanrinHanyou- Hey I take that offensively! 0.0 Yash is that you? YashMan109- Hey it the tree girl! What brings you to this room? FluffMiester- DAMN YOU STOP FOLLOWING ME I AM NOT GOING TO GIVE YOU MY PHONE NUMBER!!! HeartThrobHoushi: So Hanrin you still single? I am HanrinHanyou: Yepp it's the tree girl. Not much hoping a friend logs in. (Enter: HiyuNoTsuki) HanrinHanyou: Look there she is. so Yash I was wondering. YashMan109: (In English characters) Don't ask me what I ment when I spoke to you in English. HeartThrobHoushi- So Tsuki you single? I am! FluffMiester- DAMN YOU STOP FOLLOWING ME I AM NOT GOING TO GIVE YOU MY PHONE NUMBER!!! ItoshiiSesshiIkuzo: Please give me your number, I would really like to go out with you! FluffMiester: 0.0 Kami Help me! YashMan109: Umm no one can help you.so just give him your number before I do. FluffMiester: You do realize I can just walk down the hall right? YashMan109: 555 ItoshiiSesshiIkuzo: Okay whats the next 7 digits I nuust now ItoshiiSesshiIkuzo:*must know! (Kagome, Sango and Miroku sit silently watching the fight in the room) FluffMiester: Don't do it. YashMan109: 233-693 (Exit: YashMan109) ItoshiiSesshiIkuzo: NOOOOO!!!! I need the last digit! FluffMiester: Sorry my brother is temporarily d/c until he gets a new computer. (Exit: FluffMiester, ItoshiiSesshiIkuzo) (Inuyasha is hanging off the balcony in his room by his computer cords cursing his brother in load tones) HanrinHanyou: Okay now.So Tsuki what are you going to do this weekend? HeartThrobHoushi: Hopfully you two will be in my spa with me. HiruNoTsuki: Umm. No that would happen. Not in your life time anyways. I dunno might catch a flick. HeartThrobHoushi: Okay what about my next life? HiroNoTsuki: Umm sorry I only date a person once in a life time and this one doesn't look likely. Niesther does the next! HanrinHanyou: LOL Yeah I am gonna catch a flick on sat. its called Jashin no Itsudemoyde. It looks like it should be pretty good. (Enter YashMan109) YashMan109: Dunno how long I can be on I stole my brothers computer. HeartThrobHoushi: okay I get the hint. Oyasumi Lady Hanrin and Lady Tsuki. (Exit: HeartThrobHoushi) HanrinHanyou: Welcome back! HiruNoTsuki: Yeah it does look good. I am gonna split Oyasumi Mutt-Chan. YashMan109: MUTT!!!! HanrinHanyou: 0.0 I am a Mutt??? HiruNoTsuki: It's a joke! HanrinHanyou: I am Damn Proud to be a Mutt. Moon Brat! Lol Night to you too. HiruNoTsuki: Lol laters! (Exit: HiruNoTsuki) YashMan109: g2g my brothers back! HanrinHanyou: Oyasumi Nasi! (Exit: YashMan109, HanrinHanyou)  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha ran to Sesshoumaru's balcony and jumped to his own moments before the door opened, revealing a chocolate stained Sesshoumaru, holding two helium balloons. Sesshoumaru noticed immediately that his computer was still on, when he knew he turned it off. "Inuyasha, how dare you come in my room." He screamed out loud forgetting that moments ago he breathed in some helium, causing Inuyasha to roll on his floor laughing. "You better sleep with one eye open tonight little brother!" He continued to scream in his high pitched girly sounding helium voice. Inuyasha continued to roll on the floor laughing his ass off, at his brother and his stupid addictions.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha both lay on there beds later that night, each one thinking about the other when a single thought hit them both, I should have asked him/her for his/her phone number!  
  
~*~ Japanese Words I use (in Alpha order) ~*~ Abazureon'na - Bitch Anata no namae wa nan desu ka? - What is your name? Baka- Fool; Stupid; Idiot; moron Bishounen - good-looking young man Bijin- a beautiful woman In terms of frequency and usage, it's best likened to "babe." However, it's still acceptable in formal speech registers, so is not inherently disrespectful. Chishio- Blood Goshimboku- God Tree Hai- Yes Hanrin - (n) half - moon Hiru no Tsuki- Daytime Moon Inu- dog Ikuzo - Here I come! Itoshii - Beloved Kami - God Kokoii- hot, (gorgeous, yummy, delicious; you get the idea) Oyasumi (Nasi) - Good night and Very Good Night. Oketsu- Impure Blood Youkai- Demon  
  
A/N: See this chapter wasn't so bad now was it? Now just read and review so that you can get the next chapter of this story. Finding Out The Truth 


	4. The Truth Comes Out

An Inuyasha Fan Fiction  
  
Koi no Tsukinowa-  
Love is like the Ring around the Moon  
© 2003/10/23  
  
Finding Out The Truth  
  
A/N: Who hoo! I got a few reviews! I am so happy, I felt like getting my lazy ass around to typing the next chapter.so feel happy you got this.  
  
Kagome blinked as the sun came through her window and just kinda laid there wondering what day it was along with what time it was. When she did remember she swore colorfully that even a sailor would blush. I completely forgot about that fake date I set up.I only have two hours to get ready.kuso. Looking around her room she grabbed her bath stuff and headed for the bath room.  
  
Meanwhile-  
  
Inuyasha awoke and looked over at his clock.whoo hoo today I get to go out with Kikyou. He got up and ran out of his room, smack dab into Sesshoumaru who was holding.a candy.a balloon.and a pair of scissors.  
  
Three hours later... for Inuyasha it was a couple of bruises and bite marks.and lack of hair gel.or for better causes.too much hair gel.  
  
Inuyasha walked into the mall, and straight into a sunglasses store.to buy a pair of.what else sunglasses.If I wear sunglasses no one will know its me. He walked out of the store only to be stopped by two girls, "Meryl Look its Vash the Stampede." "No Millie it can't be him.unless he got his hair dyed." Inuyasha just stood there, feeling lost at the foreigners words and amazed at what language they spoke. (A/N: BTW Inuyasha looks like Vash from Trigun. no this is not a subliminal hint.) Up ahead he saw what looked like Kikyou waiting at an ice cream booth for him. She wore a long black skirt.that barely touched her knees and a tight black top, she looked like she walked out of a rave and straight into the mall.  
  
Kagome ate her ice cream in silence counting down the seconds till Inuyasha mistook her for Kikyou, when he did walk over to her she didn't look up. "Hi Kikyou ready to go see the movie?" "Kikyou.wrong person baka. Do I look like Kikyou?" Inuyasha stared with his mouth open."You should close your mouth unless your trying to catch flies." "Hai you do look like Kikyou." "Well move out of the way looser I have a movie to catch...and I don't want to miss the beginning of Underworld." She stood and pretended to trip, smashing her ice cream into his shirt. "Oops, by the way what's with the hair.you trying to look like you belong in a band.you probably couldn't make it in if it was a band of howling cats let alone dongs."  
  
She walked towards the theater, as Inuyasha cursed and muttered under his breath, "Bitch" it came out barely audible but Kagome heard it anyways. She stopped and turned around, "What did you call me?" Inuyasha looked up and wondered if she was just guessing that he called her something. "I called you a bitch." "Oh, why thank you.I am a bitch." She turned as he spoke again, "Baka Bitch thinks she is one." Kagome smirked inwardly as her face held no emotion, Baka, baka I can hear every word you say, and I can hear every beat your heart makes. "I am a bitch Inuyasha weather you believe me or not." She spoke equally as soft as him and in English too. He blinked and looked at her, as a voice registered in his mind, as softly and as gently as he could.considering his temper, he spoke as she walked away, "Hanrin.is that you?" He could have sworn.and probably did.that Kagome nodded her head as a reply as she disappeared inside the movie theater. Kagome's last thoughts as she waited for the movie to play was of last night, and how he sounded even though he was quite far away from her, Yash was that you.no it couldn't have been he has long hair.his is short.but. was it always so short?  
  
~*~ Japanese Words I use (in Alpha order) ~*~ Baka- Fool; Stupid; Idiot; moron Hai- Yes Hanrin - (n) half - moon  
  
A/N: Sorry the chapter is so short, but I have been having writers block for a long while for some of my stories.and reviews help a lot. 'specially when they have idea's in the review. 


	5. The Truth Comes Out Part 2

An Inuyasha Fan Fiction  
  
Koi no Tsukinowa-  
Love is like the Ring around the Moon  
© 2003/12/19  
The Truth Comes Out 2  
  
YashMan109- Inuyasha HanrinHanyou- Kagome HeartThrobHoushi- Miroku FluffMister- Sesshoumaru HirunoTsuki -Sango ItoshiiSesshiIkuzo-Jaken Anarchy-Shippo DrkAngel-Kuriko  
  
&*&  
  
Kagome leaned back in the chair her mind still racing with thoughts and replaying what had just happened. She sighed and closed her eyes, not really watching the movie, she knew he would be there when she left. Oh he would be there wanting answers. There isn't any I can give him. None that wouldn't reveal who I am, no what I am. All at once she couldn't stand being in the theater, so what else was she supposed to do. she left it.  
  
Inuyasha sat right where she left him trying to figure something out, something that would take a very long time for him to grasp. He got up just as she left the theater, bumping into her. "Sorry" he mumbled as she hit the floor. His eyes met hers and he grimaced, "Great I just pissed off the bitch again." He mumbled in English, "just what I need." Kagome stood up and looked him in the eye; he stood expecting her to hit him. She just turned and walked away, he just stared at her as she walked off.  
  
Later that night Kagome stared at the screen of her computer when she got a pop up message saying "You got mail!" She glared at the screen some more "And if I go to check it out you'll kick me off line" "Check it already!" Kagome looked around her room, "Okay I must have had something.I'm not even gonna try." She double clicked on the e-mail and read it.  
  
Hey Cuz, What's up? Just wanted to know if it was okay if I came and stayed with you for awhile. Mom and dad don't want me around; they say I'm too punk for them. Not to mention I kinda got kicked out of my school, so I thought hey maybe you wouldn't mind me being around.  
  
Anarchy to its fullest!  
Shippo a.k.a Shi!  
  
She spun around and clicked offline before picking up the phone. She dialed Shippo's number and hung up on the first ring. "Come in little Cousin, you can stay." Shippo grinned and opened the door; He looked to be about the same age as Kagome even though he was a year younger. "Kags, what's up?" Kagome frowned, "Its Kagome, no one calls me Kags, Shippo." She narrowed her eyes as the sun began to set and she began to change. Shippo looked at his cousin in amusement; he liked to see her in her true form rather than her human one. His never changed, but he made himself change; He ran a hand nervously through his short spiked and bleached hair. "So what room shall I call my own?" Kagome spun around in her chair and looked at her computer screen, "I don't care. Look just be up by seven tomorrow." Shippo nodded and walked out of the room.  
  
About an hour later Kagome left the house and took off, Shippo thinking it was a great moment seized it and went into her room. There on her desk was what he was looking for.her laptop. "Whoo-hoo, here I come cyber world!"  
  
~*Anime Chat*~  
  
(Enter Anarchy, exit Julie292)  
  
Welcome to Anime Chat, Talk about your favorite Anime or whatever!  
  
(Current members in room: 5 Current Members: Anarchy HeartThrobHoushi HirunoTsuki ItoshiiSesshiIkuzo YashMan109)  
  
HeartThrobHoushi: So, that still a no about my jaccuzii right Tsuki???? HirunoTsuki : -.-# Yes it is still a no!!!!!!!!! (Exit HirunoTsuki , Enter DrkAngel) ItoshiiSesshiIkuzo: Hey Yashman109 can I get the last digit to that phone number or possibly the whole number again??????? Yashman109: Sure! ItoshiiSesshiIkuzo: YAY!!!!!! Yashman109: 233-6935 really I would have tried all the numbers if it was me, anyways don't forget to ask for Sesshoumaru. ItoshiiSesshiIkuzo: *nods* Anarchy: Whoa, what type of chat is this??? Yashman109: *Blink* Newbie?? Oh and my brother loves chocolate and helium ballons. *Grins big* Anarchy: NO!!!!!!!! I am not a newbie. HeartThrobHoushi: Well this is a talk about anything chat..but is supposed to be a Anime chat. But the owner isn't in so it's a whatever now. See that guy talking to YashMan109 is after his brother. SO he is just helping out got it??? *Arches eyesbrows* (Exit ItoshiiSesshiIkuzo) Anarchy: Oooookay, Hey DrkAngel pretty silent there. Yashman109: Hey anyone know a Kagome H.??? Or Hanrin Hanyou??? HeartThrobHoushi: Well a Kagome goes to my school, but Hanrin owns this chat.usually she is on by now, talking to Tsuki but she logged out. *cries* Anarchy: I Know both!!!!!! DrkAngel: I have just been observing, and filling out papers to attend school tomorrow at Cycleinbre High. Anarchy: Hey I'm gonna start there tomorrow too. With my cousin Kagome. Yashman109: Hey so you know them both???? I go to that school too. Wait Kagome isn't the . Anarchy: Gothic Bitch..Yes I am a Gothic Bitch and Proud of it. DrkAngel: Whoa, gender switch.what happened Anarchy??? Still her computer??? Anarchy: Yes my cousin stole my computer.his battery is dead on his, and he can't find the extra or the power cords. HeartThrobHoushi: Ahh Lady Hanrin..Good Evening. User Anarchy has kicked HeartThrobHoushi out of the chat room: COME BACK WHEN I FEEL LIKE DEALING WITH YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!!! Access Ban: 24 Hours DrkAngel: Uh, I'm gonna go.tell your cousin I said maybe I'll see him around school!! (Exit DrkAngel) Anarchy: So want to say anything else about me??? YashMan109: Umm, no. Except uh, you seemed nicer when I met you at the tree. Anarchy: . YashMan109: *looks outside at the rain* Looks like some where some one is crying. Anarchy: I.I'm gonna log off. Yashman109: Okay.;aters. (Exit Anarchy) Yahsman109:*Laters (Enter Anarchy) Anarchy: Yaya my lap top live Yashman109: What?? Anarchy: My laptop.. I found the extra battery and the power cords. Yashman109: Oh. Anarchy: Names Shippo, but you can call me Shi. Yashman109: Inuyasha. Anarchy: Man it is really raining hard outside. Oh hey, here is our house number 582-5913. My cell is 666-2213. I gotta go my cousin is crying for some odd reason.laters! YashMan109: Got it. later (Exit Anarchy, Yashman109)  
  
Kagome sat in her room looking out the window at the rain, she didn't even hear her cousin walk into the room. "Hey cousin what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Kagome sniffled and looked at him, "He thinks I'm a bitch." Shippo laughed, "You are a bitch. Lets see, uncle was a Kitsune Youkai like my parents remember." Kagome giggled, "I meant the other bitch. (Enter sigh) I didn't know I was so like that. I don't know why I care. Go to sleep squirt we got school tomorrow." Shippo stood up to his full height, "Who are you calling squirt. I'm taller than you now." Kagome laughed and threw a pillow at him, as he left her room. "Remember don't tell anyone you saw me cry." It was half in a humorous tone yet the other half was dangerous sounding. 


End file.
